


Please, Master

by JohnxHelen



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: BSDM, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play, poem inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen
Summary: Hi everyone! Here's some smutty John/Helen fanfiction, but inspired by Allen Ginsberg's poem "Please Master"Here is the link:https://hellopoetry.com/poem/73/please-master/Hope y'all like it!





	Please, Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/gifts).



Helen, can you come here for a second?"John said to his wife upstairs, fingering a blindfold from their vast collection in his hands. He wondered if she heard him when he heard Helen's footsteps and her arms wrapped around his waist, poking his belly button. "Turn around for me, and do not look." John commanded. Helen knew exactly what John had in mind: he wanted her to beg. Well, it was going to take a while for that, she thought and almost giggled. She even realized that she was fully in the submissive head space already. Then, she felt the swish of silk over her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. "Quiet." he said and that made her taciturn. She could hardly wait for what was to come.

John picked up his wife, bridal style and carried her to the kitchen table. Helen heard the plop of a can hitting the kitchen table and him unzipping himself. She felt afraid for the first time since they started these roles so many years ago. John wasn't going to leave her like this, was he? The last time her husband did this, she had been left high and dry for three days: reigning herself in on the slightest touch by anybody. She almost had moaned at a brush of Lucy's dress against hers before John came in ,made a excuse of a pressing family emergency that needed to be discussed with his wife immediately and could they please leave?, and went up with her to relieve her of her punishment in bed with some of the kinkiest sex they had had in a while, especially the wax from a candle they kept in the bed and how it felt on her breasts and,  _god_ was she going to come just from remembering this?

  
But, time to remember the now. Her lover relieved her from her spot from under the table, then laid her down on the floor.  
"You will see." John told her reassuringly and kissed her cheek. He thought she needed it, because he could see her start to shake. She was scared because she had never done something like this before. John had left a few times before, to watch her chase her own pleasure, but not for times like this, her so...vulnerable like this, her vagina becoming fully aroused and wetting her panties.

While Helen was lying on the floor, ass up in the air like a dog (speaking of dogs, where was Max?), trying to ensure that his demands would be met, John was heading up the stairs,leaving her with a warning to not touch herself, to their shared bedroom. He grabbed some toys, and went downstairs, to Helen's spreadeagled form. Her forehead was scrunched up in concentration, to avoid cumming without her Masters consent. "Can I suck your cock, Master?" she said without any thought, reaching a hand out to touch it, trying to put it towards her mouth. She just wanted to play with her favorite toy. "Only when I let you, Helen. I'm your master, remember, my queen?"

"Of course,but I love that cock of yours better than all those pretty toys you buy me, Master. You know how much I like it, pretty please?" She batted her eyes in a way that made his heart flutter. He could never refuse her requests before,but he had a desire for some form of control . The problem was, it never lied in him to ever whip her as he had threatened. But today... "I will spank you and deny you pleasure if you do that again without my permission." he instead ordered, eyes hazy with want. "Of course sir." He moved her around, so her blinded face was towards the window. "Now stay calm. I'm about to eat that pretty little arse of yours."

He started to insert his tongue into the puckered opening and she swallowed a moan. He started to further his tongue deeper and deeper into her anus, feeling her body and undressing her of her undergarments with his hand. He cupped her crotch, feeling her slimy wetness. "So wet for me, Helen." John whispers in her ear, "You're being such a good girl. And good girls get rewards ."

He pulled off his pants and grabbed the whipped cream. Then, her lover thrust his cock into her wet, warm mouth. "Sir, this is covered with strange stuff." Helen murmured, but not soft enough for him to not notice. "You'll see, my queen." John said. She slowly started to suck it off and felt the cream slowly dissolve on the tip of her tongue, which almost made her moan from its decadence. "Tastes good, doesn't it?" John said to her still licking her "present" even after the cream was all in her digestive system. She nodded. "You want to get more of a taste, right?" he smiled. Again, her head moved up and down. "Beg". John ordered. "Then you get to taste more of your Master."

Before today, John had never taken their little game into a place other than their bedroom,where it had safely remained for the past 10 years. But now, in the place where Thomas could get a snack for his "tutoring sessions" with Annie, Amy and Jennifer could plead with her to please let them bake cookies, they'll make sure they don't get eggs in the dog's fur like the last time, Helen started to worry. 

It took her so long that John asked, "Do you remember the last time I punished you?" She felt his green eyes on her in a look that brooked no hesitation, so she said, "Because I was out of headspace, sir. " "And how did your Master punish you?" he asked."By denying the pleasure of touch to his queen for three days."  
"Good girl for remembering" he cupped her cheek and kissed her, hard. When she remembered a previous inflicted punishment, or something that the Master did to her, it would be the only time he'd show affection when they played. "Now if you don't want me to have to fuck you in front of your friends in Garden Club, beg."

"Master please, put your cock in any swollen vagina so I can feel every inch of you and your pure desire. Master please, untie the blind so I can see your face filled with joy as you fuck me as you approach your zenith of pleasure. Master please, fuck me with the cock that has made love to many up and down the Reich. Master please, make me cum so hard that I forget everything except you, PLEASE Master?"

He smiled, as if to indicate that she should stop begging, and did as she as she had said, no, commanded. She had so much power over him.

After the two had had orgasms that could have been on the Richter scale, they had redressed. Helen was sitting in his lap in his office chair, head leaning on his shoulder as he worked, taking care not to look at what he was doing. She was thinking about what they had just done. It was good as always, but it marked a step in a direction that she had wanted, even though she was sore from being pounded into next week by her lover. "Do you want to do this again, Helen?" her husband said. She only needed a minute to decide, "Yes, _master_ ". John seemed to harden again through his pants. "You don't know how much that word excites me, _my queen_ ".

Work was forgotten soon after that.


End file.
